Stepping into the Sun
by Mantinas
Summary: Throughout their lives Nobles saught to fulfill one wish: to be able to go out in the sun. A Nobleman with nothing left to lose will do just that. And in his final moments truly see what beauty they are missing.


Disclaimer-I don't own anything. Also, I doubt this will go over well, but *shrugs* oh well.

The giant grandfather clock in the grand entrance hall struck midnight, its chime ringing throughout the entire castle, its doleful chime emphasizing the mood the sole inhabitant had as he stood before the most valuable painting in the Noble's collection, their secret wish put to canvas in such a hauntingly beautiful, yet tragic display.

A hand reaching towards the sun from a coffin. The Noble stood before it, his face calculating yet yielding no hint to what he was thinking. Then, in a flash, the painting was in pieces on the floor and he was walking away. Finding his throne he sat upon it and waited, his eyes closed in meditation. He would not drink this night, just like many nights before until the hunger became too much, but this time it would not matter. Steeling his mind, he waited for the dawn.

(( ))

He stood in the shadow of the doorway, eyes closed, palm covering them. His instincts telling him to turn back, to whisk himself back to his coffin and sleep. He made up his mind long ago, but the deeply engraved instinct was persistent for a man of his advanced age. Though, of course, he didn't look it.

Unshielding his eyes slowly he was met with piercing white beyond his door, making him groan out in pain. But soon that passed and he could see the world of day. Entranced with its beauty he stepped into the sun, his body sprouting little patches of fire, his flesh beginning to bubble and peel, but he did not care.

The copse beyond his castle looked like a mythical forest in a child's nursery book, his eyes to the sky so blue, clouds so fluffy instead of wispy, the shade of white beyond reckoning for one who solely lived by night. He turned to his castle and frowned. In the light of day it looked like an abandoned derelict, a forlorn structure in such happy scenery. Was this what the world of the Nobility through the eyes of day? He shuddered slightly, though if it was from what he was seeing or from pain, he isn't sure. Such cold and unfeeling mason work that houses lasers, ion cannons, android and humunculus soldiers, as well as many other weapons that housed him and his family. How can something look so lovely by night look like a pock mark marring the landscape?

But he did not dwell on it for long, his time was running out and there was still so much left to see. Maybe he would come across the human village and see if it, too, differed in the light, making it look like the thriving metropolis The Capitol used to be than the squallor, wretched heap he thought of them once before.

Running at quarter speed than what was normal that it seemed he was merely walking quickly, he entered the woods. No animal scurried about nor bird sung to him, but he was undeterred. Flowers sprung into bloom before his pained eyes. Though he saw this many times from the engineered roses his wife planted-the ones made for the Nobles that didn't die if they touched them-these flowers that bloomed during the day seemed to hold a more fragile beauty than their nocturnal counterparts.

His time was running short, his toes becoming ash in what was left of his shoes, when he finally heard the hoof beats behind him. Slowly he turned towards the cyber horse that was approaching him. The black stead bore a black rider who's features were hidden beneath a black, wide brimmed traveler's hat. But he knew whom it was he saw, his feats reaching every corner of the Frontier. A smile graced his features, though a grimace of pain was evident in the gesture.

"It's…So…Beautiful…." He rasped, more of his body blowing away in the wind. "So…Beautiful…I wish…" His voice carried by the wind as his mouth and the entirety of his head was carried off by the gentle breeze that scattered his ashes about.

(( ))

"He was an odd one," a raspy voice said in the vicinity of D's left hip a moment after he disappeared, the reigns hanging loosely from the tips of his fingers. "Whomever he was."

D said nothing as he tightened his grip on the reigns once more and continued on his way. Any trace of emotion or impact the encounter had made on him was not discernable from his usually stoic features.

"Fine, stay quiet," the voice continued. "But I know how you truly feel, you know. You're j…"

The voice was cut off as D curled his fingers into a tight fist.

The End

I know there needs to be a bit more detail-like his name, but I couldn't think of one-and maybe something more. But in reality I think this is best. It has nothing really to do with D than the complex wish of the Nobility to see daylight. Timeline wise I'd say it's before the second volume(hinting that the remade picture was this very one) so maybe a little after volume one but before volume two(however far apart they actually are I have no idea).

Also, I'm not trying to say that D is suicidal, I can't really explain, but it's something I get from him sometimes. Hopefully you will understand.

And another thing, I forget how long it takes in the novels so I kinda went by Bloodlust.

Mantinas


End file.
